Prince Ycaron?
Prince Ycaron? was the 14th session of the Daevenfell campaign, and the finale of Chapter 3: Homefront. Also known as Too Many Ycarons. Summary Hidden from sight, the supposed "Prince Ycaron" wakes up, and immediately threatens everyone with his rapier, especially Narrow. He launches into a spiel about how he is the true king of the Drow, and was imprisoned for 300 years by an imposter, until he was plunged into this promised land for a second chance by his moon goddess La Luna. He is not pleased to have his name stolen by some fat nobody he's never heard of (Actually Edith Ra as Freddy Bollox as Prince Ycaron). Nobody really cares. Skip manages to make the Drow calm down, and after some prodding, has him temporarily assume the name Prince Dëdalon after his deceased father. The young monk is easier to deal with, and he explains how he escaped from the suspected settlement seen on Vagrant's map in the west, ran into the Drow Prince, and saved his life as the two were attacked by demons. They learned of Woodrope through the grapevine in Heather, and came here to join the fight against the March. The Resistance realizes they left the previous Ycaron's (from now on referred to as Freddy Bollox) body behind, and go to recover him. They discover only a blood trail leading to a secret underwater cave, and are ambushed by Haggadahn and his newly made undead Freddy Bollox puppet. With help from the new team members, they defeat both, neutralizing the threat from within. They also realize the pool of water down here has healing properties, and name it Water of Life – a powerful resource in the war to come. The Resistance barely has time to gather their forces as the trumpets sound again. The March's inquisitor Vanderhelm arrives at the gates, his suspicions roused by the discovery of dead March soldiers outside. The inquisitor is a blind halfling with a huge nose, who investigates mainly by smell. Soldiers hide in Swennegall, ready to attack if The Resistance is discovered. Realizing that Freddy Bollox-Ycaron is known to the March, they decide to have an unknown face do the talking for them. Edith, being the most silver tongued of the Village Council, assumes the guise of Kaun Morass (as her old disguise is presumed dead and her tiefling-self would shock the other villagers), as Kaun and Ridqeck hides in the latrine in case something goes wrong. Edith-as-Kaun does a good job deflecting suspicion, but the Inquisitor's sense of smell reveals her disguise to be an illusion. When he then goes searching for clues, Kaun, ever the clutz, makes a noise, and is pulled from his hiding place. The Inspector can't see it, but his guards realize there are suddenly two Kauns. Edith improvises another lie: She sheds her disguise and stands before the villagers as her 17 year old tiefling self for the first time, giving her "real name" as Erica. She claims she is Kaun's secret lover, and has stayed in hiding because of the fear and prejudice against tieflings. They have shared his identity, the one hiding as the other walks around freely. Shockingly, the Inspector buys it. He too was once a victim of forbidden love. Touched, he leaves the city behind, vowing to leave Woodrock alone for the foreseeable future. Meanwhile, Skip has been exploring the ruins on his own, and finds an ancient letter from a Prince to his father the King. It talks of the Water of Life as the Prince urges his father to sponsor a quest through the other ruins, in search of what treasures might lie there. Encouraged, the group decides to return to the locked doors in the depths of the Fey Ruins.